grand_ages_romefandomcom-20200214-history
Families
At the start of a new game, the player creates their own character and chooses them to be a member of one of the five noble Families: the Aemelii, the Valerii, the Lucii, the Flavii, and the Julii. Each family has unique talents that give it certain bonuses pertaining to their field of expertise. Some talents cross over and are shared with some families. The Aemelii The Aemelii are born soldiers, who are not afraid to resort to unpopular actions in time of crisis. Their iron resolve and decisiveness brought them the recognition and loyalty of the militant Equites. Cold-blooded and merciless, the Aemelii always find a way out. Motto: The end justifies the means. The Aemelii specialize in the military, and are also useful in negating some of the negative effects of unpopularity and unpopular decisions, and find bonuses with the Equites. Their special drafted squad talent allows Equestrii, Roman horsemen, to be drafted from the Outpost. The Valerii The Valerii are skillful merchants and control the largest trade network in the Republic. While their contacts are hard to trace through time, a well-placed bribe and favors from distant connections are the main tools for achieving their ends. Motto: Throw enough money at a problem and it will go away. The Valerii find their power through making money, especially in trade. Their special drafted squad talent allows Secutores, extremely resilient gladiator troops, to be drafted from the Outpost. The Lucii The Lucii crafters and workers have the reputation for being able to produce large quantities of any commodity in the shortest time. Their taskmasters make excellent use of slave workforce, often basing major enterprises on slave labor. The abundance of goods and slaves allow the House to accomplish even the hardest of projects with ease. Motto: Work hard, seize the rewards. The Lucii give huge bonuses to using slaves for generating building materials. They are unique among the families in that their special drafted squad talents do not give them another squad to draft, but instead they can draft multiple Hastati squads. The Flavii Sophisticated and refined,m the Flavii are the ideal young nobles often aspire to. Lavish lifestyle, strong connections, and devotion to knowledge, describe the family quite well. Some prominent family members have taken keen interest in philosophy and history, which has caused many famed scholars to regard the Flavii as their patrons. Motto: Knowledge is power. The Flavii offer huge bonuses to research and new technologies, as well as supporting the Patricians. Their special drafted squad talent allows Praetorians, perhaps the best infantry unit in the game, to be drafted from the Outpost. The Julii Holding vast amounts of fertile land, the Julii have helped solve Rome's problems with starvation on several occasions. But the realy power of the family is their ability to bend the plebs to their needs. As a rule, a member of the Julii will accomplish his goals with the support of the crowd, cheered by the common people while doing so. Motto: Bread and circuses. The Julii find specialization with rapidly gaining popularity, and keeping it just as easily. They also have bonuses for the Plebs. Their special drafted squad talent allows Triarii, heavy infantry that have a special action which makes them invincible to ranged attacks, to be drafted from the Outpost.